


One Night Runaway

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Geek Love, M/M, One Shot, Protective Arthur, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Winter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin被朋友說服，去赴一場線上交友網站的相親，卻沒想到因此收穫了一個難忘的夜晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於[5-11桑與阿歲桑的Merlin合本《Scrabble》](http://leftundone.lofter.com/post/20e6c4_a79b64f)的客座執筆文。  
> 謝謝兩位願意讓我先一步公開全文。
> 
> #蘇 #老梗 #狗血 #高血糖預備 #作者私心 #男友力爆棚 #電影【衝出寧靜號Serenity】的天大劇透  
> BGM：[Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXqYw_II6Pc)

> **Merlin E.**
> 
> 年齡：23歲  
>  性別：男  
>  尋找對象：20到35歲男性  
>  居住地區：西區倫敦  
>  身體狀況：健康無任何疾病  
>  性情：溫和善良、思捷敏銳  
>  身高：六呎  
>  體格：高䠷結實  
>  興趣：音樂、科幻、閱讀與慢跑

 　　「還是個處男！別忘記加上這點！」Freya趴在沙發椅背上，大聲說道，Lance立刻從善如流地往電腦再輸入幾個字。Gwen坐在他旁邊，用手摀著嘴企圖遮掩笑容，完全失敗。

　　當事人Merlin Emrys則在發出一聲淒厲的呻吟之後縮進沙發內，把臉埋入雙手之中：「你們玩夠沒有？」聲音在掌心之中糊成一團。

　　「還沒！抱歉了Emrys，」Freya愉快地說著，「願賭要服輸。」

　　「只剩下頭像就搞定了。我需要一張Merlin的照片。」Lance的聲音從電腦前傳來。

　　「用上次Gwen生日時他喝嗨了的那張，在我手機裡，我傳給你。」

　　Merlin Emrys本人則正專注地把臉埋入抱枕裡面，努力希望能藉此成功悶死自己。

　　「大功告成！」Lance宣布，將筆電從餐桌上抱到客廳，放在茶几上，「你要看一下嗎，Merlin？」

　　「一──點──都──不──想──」

　　「噢這張真心可口，」Gwen從沙發後探出頭，瞧了瞧螢幕上的照片，「要不是他只喜歡男生，我真想直接撲上去把他吃掉。」

　　螢幕上的Merlin明顯醉得不輕，他靠在遊艇的欄杆上端著雞尾酒杯，咧著大大的笑容，黑髮亂得有些狂野，顴骨高高突出，染滿緋紅，眼睛瞇彎得只剩兩條縫，不曉得被誰解開了的黑色襯衫之下藏著若隱若現的腹肌線條，令人想入非非。

　　「親愛的，妳把我放哪去了？」Lance轉頭對女友苦笑著抱怨。

　　Gwen面向對方，寵溺地拍拍男友臉頰：「別擔心我還是最愛你的。」

　　「Lance，你的簡介寫得真見鬼無趣。」Freya瞄了螢幕幾眼以後評價道，「應徵皇室清潔工的中年男子履歷寫得說不定比你還要更引人入勝。」

　　「我們可不想把Merlin送到錯誤的人手中，不是嗎？」Lance好聲好氣地耐心解釋，「壞男孩的簡介只會吸引到更壞的男孩。我們也不希望Merlin可憐的心再破碎一次。」

　　「也是。畢竟需要被破的是他的『處』。」Freya歪著頭沉吟了一會，「但你這樣寫，不會吸引到偏愛處男書呆子的怪叔叔嗎？」

　　「怪叔叔不上交友網站，Freya，」Gwen溫和地說，又瞅了一眼Merlin的新頭像，「或至少不吃照片裡這種。再說，Merlin也有能力辨認誰是變態男誰不是啊。」

　　Merlin暫時把臉從枕頭裡拔了出來。「感謝妳對我的無比信心，Gwen。」他說，對支持者表達謝意以後又把臉埋回抱枕內，再次發出悶悶的哀號。

　　電腦在此時冒出叮的提示音。

　　「噢！有人發送訊息給你了呢，Merlin！」Gwen趕忙湊到電腦之前，興致勃勃又笑容燦爛，「『嗨，我也在倫敦。你看起來真美味，有空迅速來一發嗎？』」她的笑容隨著讀出的訊息逐漸凋零，最後完全枯萎，「『這裡是交友平台，不是約炮app，你個變態』！」她憤恨地擊打著鍵盤，最後俐落地敲下送出。

　　「是誰說『怪叔叔不上交友網站』來著？」Freya風涼地啜了幾口可樂，被吸乾的飲料發出空虛的空氣抽響。

　　「我不相信！Merlin這麼可愛，一定能吸引到正常人的。」Gwen噘起嘴，將筆電推還給男友，起身走到還在努力想用抱枕自殺的Merlin身邊坐下，扯過他手裡的枕頭，拍了拍他黑色的腦袋，「Kevin只是個瞎了眼的混帳。他一點都配不上你。」

　　「劈腿、滿腦精蟲而且毫無羞恥心的狗兒子。」Freya補充。

　　「但我愛他。」Merlin悲慘地說，想奪回他的枕頭。

　　「你不愛他。」Gwen一秒否決，乾脆地把抱枕扔到另一張沙發的Freya身上，後者輕鬆用單手接住，「你只是習慣他罷了。」

　　Merlin沒有回應，只是改把臉埋入沙發座墊裡。

　　「嘿大伙，又有新訊息了！」Lance從螢幕上抬起頭。

　　「讓我猜猜，又是一個來約炮的？還是一副就是整個月都沒出過門、毫不意外三十歲了唯一性經驗還是跟自己右手的死宅樣？」Freya訕訕開口諷刺。

　　「別這樣，Freya，阿宅也能宅得很有品味的，瞧瞧我們的Merlin，『螢火蟲』死忠粉，區區十四集的劇被腰斬十三年了依舊屹立不搖。到目前還是處男身分並不是他的錯。」

　　Lance直接將訊息朗讀出來，打斷了Freya還沒出口的辯解：「『嗨，我看了你的簡介，很喜歡你的笑容。我也喜歡科幻題材，小說或是影視作品。如果你有時間，或許我們能夠一起吃個晚餐，聊聊天，進一步認識？』」

　　「聽起來還可以。」Freya說，「長相如何？還有，」她轉向正在效法鴕鳥的好友，「Merlin親愛的，我從來沒有歧視過你還是處的這點；我理解你的困難。」

　　座墊傳來悶悶的聲音：「謝了Freya。我沒放在心上。」

　　Lance點了幾下滑鼠，再將螢幕推到兩個女人前方。

　　「 _我的老天聖母瑪利亞耶穌基督真主阿拉_ ──」Freya望著螢幕讚嘆道，「如果這真的是他的照片──那還真是挖到寶了。」

　　Gwen滿意地點頭，抱起筆電走到還窩在沙發上裝死的Merlin旁邊，堅定地從沙發深處挖起對方，認真地直視Merlin泛紅的雙眼：「你得去赴約，Merlin。絕不能錯過這個男人。」

 

　　於是隔週的星期五晚上，Merlin只能坐在AP（他的交友暱稱如此簡潔俐落）訂好的餐廳內，鬱悶地等待他的「相親對象」赴約。

　　Gwen就坐在兩張桌子之外，在Merlin將視線投向她和Lance時沖著好友豎起兩個大拇指。

　　如此悲劇。

　　Merlin不安地在位置上扭動，盤算著該如何在不驚動Gwen的情況下，用最禮貌的說詞迅速結束這晚。

　　 _我曉得這樣很無禮，而這真的不是你的問題，是我。絕對是我。其實我不是自願來赴約的，是我的朋友，她們出於好意，希望我能透過網路找到適合的約會對象，只是我最近真的不太有社交的心情，所以絕對不是你的──_

　　「你是Merlin？」一個聲音打斷他的思緒。Merlin循著聲音抬頭。

　　 _老天。_

　　「還是你叫老天？」對方含笑地反問，Merlin才意識到自己真的把腦海裡的話都說出口了。AP──Merlin今晚天菜等級、比檔案照片還要迷人的約會對象──在他對面坐了下來，「希望不是，否則我得想辦法脫個精光再剔掉一根肋骨才有資格對你伸出食指了。」

　　AP。金髮、藍眼、刀鑿的下巴與五官、粉嫩得恰到好處的薄唇以及──老天那件單薄的T恤完全遮掩不住他壯碩的胸肌，還有，在這種能凍死人的天氣依然穿著緊身牛仔褲根本是一種犯罪行為。

　　重點是，他的微笑簡直能讓Merlin在座位上直接窒息身亡。

　　「我是Arthur。」他朝Merlin伸出一隻手，而Merlin呆愣愣地跟著伸手握住對方掌心。比Merlin的手略大，厚實帶著些微的粗糙。「你的確是Merlin沒錯吧？」

　　「我、我是。」Merlin鈍鈍地點頭，吞了口唾液。

　　「很好，Merlin。很高興見到你。餓了嗎？我聽說他們的牛排還不錯。」Arthur翻動菜單，漫不經心地掃視起本子。

　　「我、那個……Arthur，」雖然面對天菜如此，他決定該說的話還是得聲明清楚，「其實今天並不是我自己想來這裡的。我的朋友，她們──」

　　「我也不是。」Arthur說，語調沒有揚高半分卻已經足夠打斷Merlin，「看到你十一點鐘方向，那名正假惺惺地啜飲著白酒、冷豔如毒蛇的黑髮女人嗎？」

　　Merlin用眼角餘光瞄過去，在女人發現以前收回視線，點了點頭。

　　「她叫Morgana，我愛管閒事的老姊，同時也是我今天在這裡的理由。」

　　啊，同是天涯淪落人。

　　Arthur再翻動了一頁菜單。「你想一起做點能夠惹惱她們一整個晚上的事情嗎？」他不動聲色地微笑，看起來像在詢問Merlin想不想點一份沙拉一起分享，「逃出這裡並在五條街之內甩掉她們，再把手機整夜關機。」

　　Merlin直直盯著Arthur的雙眼，望入對方深藍色的深邃眼珠。

　　「好。」他聽見自己這樣回答。

　　轉眼，他們已經在Westbourne Grove上像兩個不要命的瘋子一樣拔腿狂奔，他們跑過數間打烊的商店、依然燈火通明的超市，在超越公車站後慢下速度。Gwen只追了兩個街口就被他們遠遠拋在後頭，而Morgana甚至沒能追出餐廳之外，因為她壓根來不及結帳。

　　Merlin右轉彎進了下條街，在一家古典裝潢的餐廳前停下，低下腰，拄著膝蓋喘氣。Arthur在兩秒後追上他，跟著在他身邊停下。兩個人都氣喘吁吁但興致無比高昂。

　　稍微平緩呼吸之後，他們對看了一眼，同時炸出大笑。

　　「你跑得很快，Merlin。」片刻，終於停止大笑以後Arthur稱讚道。

　　「你也不差，Arthur。」Merlin說，一面直起身子，抹著鼻息下方凝集的水珠。運動過後的腦內啡讓他心情愉悅，似乎就連呼吸的空氣都變得清新了。

　　「所以呢？你打算去哪？」

　　「我不能回家。我的室友Freya千交代萬叮嚀她今天要帶人回去，要我務必不能太早返回公寓。壞她好事她肯定宰了我。」

　　「女人招惹不得。狠毒的女人更加招惹不得。」Arthur狀似心有戚戚地搖頭回應，「剛跑完這一趟讓我都出汗了，要是現在擠進地鐵肯定被人斜眼。」

　　「所以要找個地方打發時間嗎？」

　　Arthur扒過他的金髮，沾了一點汗水的麥金色髮絲不知怎麼看起來更加吸引人了。

　　「我一直都想去一個地方，然而我所有的朋友都只會在恥笑我一頓之後狠狠拒絕我。」

　　「什麼地方？」Merlin好奇地問。

　　Arthur粲然一笑，笑得令Merlin有些目眩神迷。

　　「冬日奇幻地。」他回答

 

　　冬日奇幻地，海德公園內冬季期間限定的超大型尖叫、腎上腺素與垃圾食物製造工廠，兒童與青少年的天堂，家長與老人的惡夢。

　　一踏入會場，Arthur立刻找到最近的票亭兌換了十枚代幣，再拖著Merlin直奔雲霄飛車的所在地。

　　「我不、我沒──」Merlin支支吾吾地組織著禮貌的婉拒方式卻失敗，被拉著加入隊伍的最後。一長串沒有換氣停頓的尖叫隨著列車高速行駛從他們腦袋上方劃過，再逐漸遠離轉小，他們頭頂的軌道因為車子行經後的震動而搖晃著。

　　「你害怕嗎？」Arthur問，態度認真，但Merlin完全在對方眼神中讀到了懇求。

　　他深吸了一口氣。

　　「我很久沒坐了。十六歲之後就沒坐過了。」

　　「別擔心。」Arthur拍了拍對方肩膀，「放聲叫出來會好很多。如果這樣還不夠，你可以抓著我的手。」

　　Merlin斜了他一眼。認真的嗎？他看起來真有這麼孬嗎？「我不會抓你手的。」

　　Arthur只是繼續保持他迷人又欠揍的微笑。

　　事實證明，話絕對不要說得太早。

　　列車一開始減速Merlin就把手收回扶桿上。他裝作若無其事地四處張望等待列車靠站，滿面通紅，奮力逃避Arthur臉上太過放肆的笑容。

　　雲霄飛車之後他又被Arthur說服登上了三百六十度旋轉海盜船、自由落體，與某種高空快速雙層旋轉──Merlin已經喪失描述這項機器的能力──的設施，萬分慶幸自己仍舊是空腹狀態，否則大概已經得奔走著四處尋找垃圾桶好大吐一場。

　　「你餓了嗎？」在確定臉色蒼白的Merlin沒事以後，Arthur禮貌地詢問他。

　　Merlin無法表示自己因為前幾項過於刺激的遊樂器材而暫時性喪失胃口，只能安靜地搖了搖頭。

　　即便如此，Arthur依然堅持為他們在人滿為患的烤肉吧裡找了兩個位置，點了一份肉醬馬鈴薯給Merlin，自己則嚼著綜合德式香腸配生啤酒。

　　他觀察了安靜進食的Merlin一會，才柔聲開口：「對不起，我不應該強迫你陪我玩這些對你而言太過刺激的設施的。」

　　Merlin對他虛弱地笑笑：「沒關係，反正我沒吃晚餐，胃裡也沒東西可以吐。」

　　聞言，Arthur臉上的愧疚更深了。他放下手中的叉子：「吃完以後我送你回去。」

　　Merlin立刻搖頭。「『好不容易終於能來上一發』室友，記得嗎？」他微笑起來，「我真的沒事，休息一會再吃點東西就又能生龍活虎了。」他拿過Arthur買給他的熱綠茶抿了一口，向對方狡黠地眨了一隻眼睛，「再說，我有點懷念勇闖鬼屋的滋味呢。」

　　看見對面Arthur臉上神情瞬間變得僵硬，Merlin覺得先前被折磨的兩個小時完全值回票價。

 

　　當他們走出遊樂園時，身後尖叫與歡笑聲仍不絕於耳。冬季的冷風吹散了Merlin臉上因為大笑而產生的燥熱。經過場地之外的熱食小屋，Arthur趕在店家打烊以前為兩人各買了一杯熱可可暖手。

　　相較於白天的喧鬧，夜晚的綠園沉靜安詳，別有一分迷人氣息。他們安靜地啜飲著熱飲，希望趕在巧克力被冷風吹涼以前喝完，一邊享受彼此的陪伴。

　　Merlin猜想著今晚是否即將要結束了，而在明天之後，自己與Arthur──Pendragon，後來他介紹了自己的姓氏──還會不會繼續保持聯絡。

　　世界上大多數的人都如同花粉，乘著布朗運動隨機彼此碰撞，短暫相遇以後很快分開，少有在撞擊以後仍往同一方向前進。

　　網際網路發達的現今更是如此。

　　他喝完最後一口熱可可，握著空紙杯，等待下一個垃圾桶出現時再行處理。他們沒有交談，但Merlin喜歡這種靜謐卻不尷尬的氣氛。

　　路過一盞路燈時Arthur朝他投去一眼，然後比了比自己上唇上方。

　　「你的……」他說，Merlin趕忙抬手擦拭人中。當他放下袖子以後，Arthur笑了出來，「還是有一點……」他朝Merlin伸出手，用拇指摳掉了唇角右上的一點巧克力泡沫。

　　Merlin忍不住猛眨眼睛。

　　被天菜擦嘴角的機會可不是每天都有的。Merlin曉得自己的心臟肯定暫停跳動了幾秒鐘。

　　「好了。」Arthur說，將空的、觸碰過Merlin臉的那隻手收回口袋內。不得不說Merlin為此稍微失落了片刻。

　　「所以，科幻題材。」路過垃圾桶時Arthur順手帶走了Merlin的紙杯，一起扔進了鐵桶內再回到同伴身邊，「是因為Morgana提到這點我才答應出席晚餐的。想說起碼我們還能有一個共同話題。不過接下來的這個問題可能會有點傷感情──」

　　Merlin挑眉，心底深處有股預感他曉得Arthur的問題會是什麼──

　　「星戰派還是星艦派？」

　　Merlin咬住下唇內側的肉好憋住滾到嘴邊的笑聲。

　　「三──二──一──」Arthur倒數。

　　「星戰！」

　　「星艦！」

　　他們同時分別大喊。

　　「你這戰爭狂！」Merlin高聲指控。

　　「你這科學廚！」Arthur不遑多讓地反擊。

　　他們再一起爆出不可遏止的大笑，直到腹肌開始泛疼，Merlin才慢慢收歛起笑意。

　　「其實我最喜歡的還是『螢火蟲』。如果你聽說過的話。」

　　「你開玩笑嗎？我超愛 Zoë的，忠誠又強悍的女人。」Arthur笑起來，眼神真摯而渲滿熱情，「你呢？」

　　「我喜歡駕駛員，他獨樹一格的幽默實在太對我頻率了，真可惜後來導演硬要在電影接近尾聲時還送他一個毫無意義的便當。」Merlin回答，當他發現Arthur面有菜色時他才倏然醒悟：「噢， _糟糕_ ，我劇透你了嗎？」

　　「呃……」Arthur看起來仍正體貼地死命想找出一個委婉說詞為Merlin解套，這只讓Merlin更加內疚。

　　「噢不，我真的劇透到你了！」Merlin皺起臉，把腦袋埋入掌心中央，「我真的非常、非常、非常宇宙無敵抱歉……」

　　「沒關係啦，真的。」Arthur試著安慰對方，「反正我遲早得看的。我只是……有點捨不得把它看完，你懂嗎？這樣我就不得不正式跟它道別了。」

　　Merlin抬起臉，望著他難得遇見的宅友，苦笑地咒罵：「該死的福斯高層。」

　　「該死的福斯高層。」Arthur微笑著溫聲附和，Merlin終於感覺放鬆下來。

　　「所以，接下來換我了。」他接過了話端，「你最喜歡的一任博士？」

　　滿意地看見Arthur咧出一個巨大、閃亮的笑容。

 

　　一直到大笨鐘出現眼前，Merlin才意識到他們已經走了多長的一段路。

　　Arthur堅持拉著Merlin與著名地標合照一張。

　　「倫敦人沒事不在大笨鐘前像傻呼呼觀光客自拍的。」他低聲埋怨，Arthur的笑容只是擴散的更大，更熱烈。

　　「沒有人規定倫敦人能做什麼不能做什麼，Merlin。再說，你跟大笨鐘合照過嗎？」

　　「是沒有，但是──」

　　「這樣好了，我們來條件交換。」Arthur繞到Merlin身前面對他，「我們先一起做一件你沒做過的事，然後你可以反過來要求我做一件我沒做過的事，如此重覆，直到這晚結束。你意下如何？」

　　「這很愚蠢。」Merlin指稱。

　　「但很有趣。」Arthur接續，他輕輕拍了拍Merlin上臂，「來嘛，別當掃興鬼。」

　　Merlin重重闔上眼睛，想著今晚出門之前是否曾經預料過事情會往這種方向發展。顯然沒有。

　　他睜開眼睛。

　　「好吧。」他妥協地嘆息，豎起一隻指頭，「一張，就一張。」

　　「就一張。」Arthur開心地應允，拖著Merlin站到他看準的位置，掏出手機再擠到Merlin身邊，臂膀相挨，臉幾乎要貼上Merlin面頰。男人清淡的古龍水味飄進了Merlin鼻息間，如此靠近的距離讓他更加難以忽略Arthur的睫毛有多麼纖長、臉頰有多麼粉紅、嘴唇有多麼吸引人想一親芳澤……

　　「笑一個！」Arthur提醒對方，按下了快門。

　　Merlin正試著從閃光燈的餘韻裡回神，卻瞧見Arthur看也不看螢幕就把手機滑入口袋中。

　　「你不看照片拍得如何？」他問，一面吸了吸鼻子，感覺停下腳步太久，讓已經聚集的溫暖又再度散失了。

　　Arthur聳了聳肩。「如果不好，你願意讓我再拍一張嗎？」

　　「不要。」

　　「看吧。」Arthur笑起來，輕輕推著Merlin肩胛中央讓他繼續往前，「我們可以沿著河岸走，讓身子暖和一點，你可以一面思考等會想要求我做些什麼。」

　　Merlin在心底告訴自己不要太過在意背上的碰觸。

　　他發現那有點難度。

　　他們沿著泰晤士河畔散步，針對最新一任博士的口音又聊了一陣，在一串輕鬆的笑聲之後，Arthur改變了話題。

　　「所以，你會介意我問為什麼你會被放到MySingleFriend上頭嗎？」語氣流露著善意，讓Merlin找不到架起防衛的理由。

　　「我的朋友們──他們──」Merlin噎了一下才繼續，「他們認為治療失戀最好的辦法就是投入下一段戀情。」

　　「噢。我很遺憾。」Arthur淺淺皺起眉頭。

　　「別遺憾。」Merlin揮了揮手，「Kevin跟我……這個問題一直都存在著。主要是我。是我的問題。」他垂低臉，抬起一隻手揉著頸後一塊較為僵硬的肌肉，「我對於自己的身體一直不是那麼的……自在。我曉得大多數的男孩在青春期時會幹嘛，我也會，只是……那不太一樣。對於要讓別人碰觸只有自己碰觸過的地方，我感到恐懼。」

　　他讓目光落在步道上，專注地不願去看Arthur臉上的表情。「Kevin是……我猜，他只是失去了耐性。我覺得很對不起他，但我沒有辦法控制自己。我試過當他貼上來時不要抗拒，我真的試過，但那真的——很難。而我慌了手腳，混亂之中不小心踹到了他的……」Merlin擺擺手，跳過了那個字眼，因為提起這段往事而嘆出一口長氣，「所以對於他去找別人這點，我無法怪他。換做是我，我也會……」

　　「Merlin。」Arthur拉住他，讓Merlin不得不跟著停下腳步。他轉過來望向Arthur，發現夜晚泰晤士河畔的燈火將他的眼神照得更加專注光明。

　　「這不是你的問題。完全不是。那是你的身體，只屬於你一個人，你才擁有決定權。如果你感覺不舒服，沒有人能夠強迫你做你不想要做的事情。」他的表情如此認真，讓Merlin只能不斷眨眼，「倘若他夠愛你，他會等你。這從來就不是背叛你們關係的藉口。」

　　有那麼片刻，Merlin感覺自己陷入Arthur深邃的眼眸，而他甚至全然不想掙扎逃脫。他花了一秒想像如果自己的初戀遇見的是Arthur，會不會比現在的自己要幸福許多，然後再用一秒關掉這個白日美夢的按鈕。

　　他哀傷地笑起來，向後撤開一小步。Arthur似乎也意識到自己越界太多，尷尬地扭開臉，往河面的方向眺去，躲避著不看向Merlin。

　　他們在沉默之中又往前了一小段路，直到Merlin的低語打破了這層寧靜。

　　「謝謝你。」

　　Arthur只是安靜地回應了一聲「不客氣」，就足夠讓Merlin臉上再次泛出微笑。他的目光順著河岸延伸，眼看倫敦鬧區的夜景倒映在墨黑的河水上，無聲無息地閃爍著。

　　「然後，我想好你的『大冒險』了。」他佯裝平靜地開口，試圖表現得蠻不在乎，期待著對方轉過來時的表情，毫無懸念地注視火花引燃Arthur美麗的藍色雙眼，「如果我們真要當觀光客，那今晚就當個過癮──你上過倫敦眼沒有？」

 

　　身為世界首屈一指的熱門觀光城市，倫敦一年四季都不乏觀光人潮，然而這晚摩天輪下的遊客卻出乎意料的稀少。

　　他們加入了購票隊伍的最後，隨著人群緩慢前進，一面爭論著殭屍究竟能不能被納入科幻題材。他們辯了近十分鐘卻仍然沒有結論，Arthur提議休戰，表示自己需要先去一趟洗手間，請Merlin獨自留在隊伍裡，他很快回來，便鑽出人潮之外，消失無蹤。

　　Merlin摸出手機，猶豫著要不要開機面對Gwen咆哮信等級的攻擊，頃刻後決定放棄，把手機收回口袋內，而就在此時，他身後幾公尺外傳來一個熟悉無比的聲音。

　　他瞬間凍結在原地。

　　──是他嗎？他怎麼會在這？他向來最討厭這種場合。他怎麼會出現在這？

　　後方的遊客輕拍他的側臂提醒時，Merlin才注意到自己前方空出了一大塊，趕忙向前補上那段空缺，而也是在此同時，那人恰好注意到他的存在。

　　「Merlin！嘿，Merlin！Emrys！」

　　Merlin背過身去，堅持著不願意回頭，只聽見後方吵雜越來越大。「嘿我是跟他一夥的，讓我過去。」

　　「嘿Merlin！」那人靠了過來，終於擠到Merlin身邊，渾身的酒氣能讓方圓三呎內的人都為之皺眉，「你為什麼要裝作不認識我呢？」

　　Merlin在內心默數到三以後轉身，臉上擠出一個虛弱的微笑。「嗨，Kevin。」

　　Kevin Lockwood，深色長髮一如既往地英俊瀟灑，穿著他最愛的老舊皮夾克，兩手插在口袋裡，隨時都像在與人調情的棕色眼睛滿富興味地上下瞟著Merlin，令後者頓時不自在地脹紅雙頰。

　　「你幹嘛要裝作不認識？你在躲我？」他攤開雙手，臉上勾起一抹戲謔的笑。

　　「沒有，我只是、剛才出了神，沒聽見你叫我。」

　　「是這樣嘛？」Kevin打量著Merlin的神情，而Merlin努力不要在對方的眼神之下敗退，「隨便，你說了算。」

　　他不屑地撇了撇嘴，而後又像想到什麼似的揚起一抹深意的笑，往Merlin靠近一步。Merlin企圖躲遠，但在排隊人群中並沒有多少空間讓他逃逸，於是Kevin朝他伸出一隻手就把Merlin勾進他臂彎內。

　　「是這樣的，Merlin。」他說，而Merlin不斷四處打量張望，評估著可能的脫身路線，一邊忍耐著不要推開對方掛在自己脖子上的結實長臂，「你瞧，我們有一大夥人，」他兜著Merlin往隊伍後方看去，大概在五組人外，一群打扮看起來就是Kevin酒友、大聲喧嘩而且顯然喝醉了的男女們正朝他們放肆地高聲招呼，附近的遊客無不厭煩地皺眉。他夾著Merlin的力道十分強勁，讓對方無法輕易掙脫，「而我們有點趕時間，我想你應該不介意順便幫我們一起買票吧？」

　　就在Merlin還在思考該怎麼婉拒對方的同時，有人握住了他外側的上臂，將他從Kevin懷裡帶了出來。

　　「不好意思，我們不幫別人插隊。」

　　Arthur溫柔地將Merlin拉到自己另外一邊護住，半斜過身子擋在他與Kevin之間，隔開了兩人。

　　「是這樣嗎？Merlin？」Kevin看起來還沒放棄，目光投向後方的前男友，臉上堆滿虛假的無辜，「我並沒有要要求你幫忙插隊啊，我只是請你幫我們買票。」

　　「我們不幫別人插隊。」Arthur冷靜地重申，小幅度轉身，輕推著Merlin朝櫃台移動。恰好輪到他們購票了。

　　發現自己無法得逞，Kevin惱羞成怒，開始口無遮攔地指著Arthur與Merlin飆罵過於刺耳的下流髒話。原本排在他前方的遊客趁隙，如水流般紛紛沉默地繞過這名失控的男子，逐漸將他排拒到人群後頭。

　　Merlin快步走向櫃台，滿心只想把那團混亂拋在身後，一抵達檯桌便向對應的售票員匆匆擠了個僵硬的微笑：「兩張全票。」他說，準備掏出皮夾，手卻忽然被人按住。

　　Arthur不知何時來到了他身邊。

　　「兩張快速通關。」金髮男人溫和但語氣堅定地打斷售票員的動作，一面抽出自己的皮夾，拉出信用卡，插入讀卡機中，幾下就輸好密碼。Merlin瞠目結舌地瞪著他。

　　「Arthur，我、我不……」

　　「我的提議我出錢。」Arthur將卡片收回原處，一邊對Merlin快速拋了個小微笑，接過門票朝售票員點頭致謝，再拉著Merlin走向戶外。

　　感謝老天快速通關的入口前空無一人。

　　他們沉默地奔向入口，然而，就在他們要走進通道以前，一個聲音陰魂不散地在他們身後當頭劈下。

　　「唷，Merlin Emrys，」Kevin站在售票處入口台階的最上層，幾乎是用最大音量喊住對方，似乎鐵了心要讓在場所有人都聽見自己說的話，「原來你到二十三歲都還是處男，是因為你那張賤嘴只願意去含鍍金鑲鑽的老二是嗎？」

　　Merlin臉上一陣青一陣白。他不斷地吸氣、吸氣、再吸氣，試圖壓抑下心底的怒火，然而他的眼角餘光捕捉到一道身影快速經過他身邊，一眨眼就衝上了台階，在所有人反應過來以前，Arthur已經狠狠賞了Kevin的鼻樑一記右勾拳，力道之猛烈，讓對方踉蹌地跌坐到地上。

　　Kevin的朋友一擁而上想攙扶卻被他推開。一名不服氣的壯漢同夥低吼一聲，朝正往回走的Arthur衝了過去，但他根本還來不及碰到對方，Arthur已經率先轉身，一拳擊中他出招右手的關節要害化解攻勢，再反身鉗制住對方手臂，讓壯漢順勢摔趴到地上。

　　他很快鬆手，快步回到Merlin身邊，按著他的背催促他走入通道，準備登上摩天輪。在他們身後，掌聲從排隊的人群中，由零星的一兩下，逐漸擴大化成一片叫好歡呼。有人甚至吹起了響亮的口哨。

　　Merlin步入車廂時瞄了一眼Arthur的表情，他的同伴神色凝重，全然沒有當眾教訓流氓以後該有的興奮或喜悅。

　　工作人員甚至單獨給了他們兩人一台空車。

　　一進入車廂，Arthur立刻走至最深處，頎長的背影僵硬。Merlin不曉得該不該追上去。

　　他考慮了一會，還是決定移動到Arthur身邊，保留了約莫兩呎的距離，好在給Arthur足夠的私人空間之下，也方便對方在準備好以後能輕易開啟話題。

　　他並沒有等上太久，他們還沒轉到四分之一圈時Arthur就開口了。

　　「我一直沒有辦法理解，為什麼你們總是能夠一再吞忍這些爛人的凌辱。」他低聲說著，目光直視著窗外。在他們之下，夜晚的倫敦市燈火璀璨。Merlin斟酌著回應的時機，而在他能夠發話以前，Arthur逕自繼續，「我還在公學念書時，有一位非常要好的朋友。Ben是他的名字，很諷刺，『兒子』，然而他父親從來沒有把他當作兒子看待。他只不過是個沙包、容易取得的出氣筒。他爸只要一不如意就開始灌酒，然後Ben就是他發洩怒氣的工具。」

　　Merlin低下頭，發現Arthur擱在扶把上的十指緊握到泛白。

　　「他需要兼兩份工才能付自己的學費，同時還得照料父親的三餐起居，而那混帳、那混帳居然──」他的喉結因為吞嚥而上下滾動，Merlin將目光調離他氣憤的友伴，凝視著月光在泰晤士河上的倒影，波光粼粼。「我告訴過他多少次，勸他、求他，要他離開的那個渾球──如果他需要，我甚至願意負擔他的學費與基礎開銷，只要他願意搬來和我一起住──但他不肯。他說，他是他爸爸，他是他唯一的親人，他沒有辦法離開他。」

　　直到聽見對方尾音的不穩，Merlin才意識到Arthur已經哽咽了。他猶豫著該不該碰觸對方，卻又害怕適得其反。

　　「『只是意外』。」Arthur哼了一聲，「你相信嗎？你相信意外會讓熨斗直直砸中一名十五歲男孩的頭部，血流如注地躺在地上兩個小時，直到房東來催收房租時才發現他發涼的軀體，而這一切都『只是意外』。真是方便的藉口。」

　　「Arthur。」Merlin悄聲低語。他身邊的男人已然渾身顫抖，說不清是出於憤恨亦或是傷慟。Merlin屏住呼吸，小心地探出手，把掌心覆上對方停留在護欄上的手背。Arthur沒有閃躲開，Merlin猜測這是個好現象。

　　「Ben的死並不是你的錯。」他柔聲說。

　　旋即Merlin發現自己落入了一個緊得能令他窒息的擁抱。

　　他的心在晃動一秒之後逐漸平息下來，恢復了正常的速率。他輕輕拍著Arthur的背，直到對方在他懷裡的身軀終於慢慢放鬆了緊繃。

　　Arthur退開，依然低垂著腦袋，沒有抬臉回視Merlin。

　　「抱歉我失態了。」他低聲說道。

　　「你是指揍了Kevin的那一拳嗎？不得不說那一拳是有點誇張了，但的確蠻大快人心的。」

　　「不……」Arthur忍不住笑出來，揚起目光回望Merlin，「我不是在說──好吧，那拳我是衝動了一點，不過他罪有應得。」

　　「沒錯。」Merlin贊同地點頭，欣慰地看見Arthur的神態終於變得舒坦。「但我必須聲明，我已經看清他了，所以，別擔心我會繼續跟爛人牽扯不休。」

　　對此Arthur臉上泛起笑意，Merlin微笑著回視。他們凝望彼此數秒，而後Arthur再度挪開視線，笑意又逐漸在他臉上淡去。

　　「我很少對人談起他。」他轉回去，朝向車廂之外，「這麼多年來我一直覺得，或許，只要我當初再努力一點，還是乾脆強迫他搬來，可能結局會截然不同。」

　　「你不能這樣想，Arthur。」Merlin告訴他，「那是Ben的決定。你可以試圖說服他，但決定權仍然操握在他手上。意外與否，事情真相我們可能永遠不會知曉，但你不能拿此當作理由折磨你自己。Ben也不會希望見到你如此的。」

　　「噢老天。」忽然Arthur嘆道，用手掩住雙目，往上推到額首，弄亂了瀏海，但他顯然一點也不在意。他轉過來面向Merlin，「你們在這點上真是驚人的相似。」他的眼神溫柔得很不真實，但Merlin卻感覺自己能溺斃其中。Arthur的腰側抵著握把，對Merlin抬起手，「別誤會，我沒打算在你身上找尋他的影子，你們從頭到腳，髮色、眼睛或是身材，沒有一處相似。可我……」

　　他停下來，直直望入Merlin雙眼。「那天我其實本來打算耍賴推辭掉這場約會的，但是Morgana給我看了你的照片。」他微笑起來，笑容哀傷卻美得不可方物，「你們的微笑好像。這裡，」他用食指繞著小圓，比劃著自己的眼角，「你們笑起來時，這裡都彷彿在發光。」

　　Merlin除了眨眼，久久無法說出任何一字。

　　這大概是他這輩子聽過最動人的情話，然而他不曉得該怎麼回應才能完整表達在自己胸腔之內流淌的感動。

　　Arthur垂下臉，搖了搖頭，自嘲般地輕笑出聲。「別理我。」他說，「我又在多愁善感了。」

　　「不，Arthur。」Merlin朝他靠近了一步，等待對方再次看向自己，「那很美，謝謝你。而我非常慶幸我答應了Gwen來赴這場約會。這是一個終身難忘的夜晚，這也得歸功於你。」

　　當Arthur抬首，專注而深情地直視Merlin時，有那麼一瞬，Merlin以為他會親吻自己──可他沒有，他只是輕輕捶了一下Merlin肩膀。

　　「也謝謝你，陪我闖蕩一整個晚上，還被我拐上雲霄飛車與瘋狂雪橇。」

　　「喔，那個啊。」Merlin哼出一聲低笑，「沒關係，彼此彼此，反正我也拖你進去鬼屋了不是嗎？」

　　Arthur了然地微笑頷首。

　　他們並肩靠在護欄上，安靜地欣賞腳下遼闊的倫敦夜景，肩頭輕輕相倚著。沒有一個人想先抽動身子離開。

 

　　步出倫敦眼以後，Arthur提議想用剩餘的時間散步到千禧橋，過河到對岸的黑衣修士站搭乘地鐵。

　　Merlin欣然應許。

　　他們繼續沿著河岸前行。四處都被裝飾了聖誕季節的暖燈，相較之下星空都黯然失色。他們不太聊天，多半只是沉默地併行著，偶爾在閃躲對向來人時才會切入彼此的航道上。

　　Merlin並不急著說話，就像他其實並不急著結束這晚。他已經太久沒有在一個人身邊，就算不交談也不會讓人迫切地想用中空的字句填補白隙。他享受這種安心感，並暗自希望這段路途能夠再長上一些。

　　Arthur在泰特當代美術館前的聖誕市集買了兩杯熱紅酒，遞了一杯給Merlin。他們倚著水岸圍籬，就著紙杯啜飲著溫熱的飲料。

　　過橋以前，Merlin從對方手中抽走空紙杯。Arthur的手抬了一下，似想碰觸Merlin卻隨即又垂落身側，插回大衣口袋中。

　　Merlin走開，將兩個紙杯扔入回收桶，再折回來時，他發現Arthur似乎想說些什麼但欲言又止。

　　「走吧。」最後從他口中迸出的是這兩個字。Merlin點了點頭。

　　冬夜如墨般濃黑。橋身兩側微弱的白燈鋪排延伸，穿越了泰晤士，在河岸邊建築夾道的盡頭，便是神聖莊嚴的聖保羅教堂，在夜色之下更顯沉著。

　　或許是心神不定，也或許是照明不佳，Merlin在橋上絆了兩次，兩次Arthur都及時在他跌跤以前扶住他，確定Merlin站穩以後立刻收回手，為此Merlin感覺尷尬，更多的──他只對自己承認──其實是失落。

　　他們下橋，沿著罕無人跡的河岸步道前進，最後轉入黑衣修士地鐵站。

　　Arthur先Merlin一步刷卡入站，沒有遲疑就往手扶梯走。Merlin卻在手扶梯口站住了腳。

　　他看著Arthur被電動階梯承載著往下，身影越漂越遠。

　　他們會不會就這樣，在無數的倫敦客與觀光人流之間被沖散，分別流進東西兩向的月台，被推上擁擠滯悶的地鐵車廂，載至城市的兩端。

　　他可以再透過MySingleFriend的網站再找到對方。可是。

　　 _那是你所想要的嗎，_ _Merlin Emrys_ _？_ 他悄聲問著自己。 _你可以放任機會漂離，希冀潮汐會將他帶回，但萬一事情並不能如你所願呢？_

　　他們活在線性時間上，逝去的並不能夠重來。

　　也許這就是唯一一次了。

　　於是Merlin開口：「我不能回家。」

　　他望見Arthur回首，發現自己還停在最上層，平靜的臉上閃過幾絲困惑，仍然轉過身，開始一步一步在不斷下滑的手扶梯層間逆流而上。他爬到了Merlin四階之外就降緩腳步，讓自己維持在一定的高度卻沒有開口，似在等著Merlin繼續。

　　「萬一Freya還跟她的對象赤條條地躺在沙發上彼此相擁，交換著肉麻兮兮的噁心情話呢？這──實在不只一點點的尷尬。」

　　一點笑意出現在Arthur嘴角，然後逐漸綻放，染成一個炫目的微笑：「我自己一個人住，沒有室友問題，而不論是沙發還是床，Morgana都給過極高的評價。」

　　接著他安靜下來，眼神溫柔地等待Merlin回覆。

　　Merlin只花了一秒就明白Arthur在說些什麼。

　　這不是一個威脅，不是「我們做否則分手」，只是一個無害的、完全開放的邀請，可以拒絕，也可以──

　　他感覺先前喝下的酒精正在他胃裡翻滾、一點一點發酵成液態勇氣。

　　在交出答案以前Merlin還是吞嚥了一下。「床、聽起來很不錯。」試圖克制住自己語調中的顫抖，「你覺得你的床夠睡兩個人嗎？」

　　這下換Arthur愣住，眼睛瞪得老大。

　　噢該死。

　　顯然他並沒有設想要和Merlin── _但，_ Merlin想， _管他的呢。_

　　反而Arthur率先亂了陣腳：「你確定？我的意思、其實是，我們可以一起睡、不，我是說、」

　　「我們可以嘗試一下。」他忍著笑，柔聲打斷對方，內心因期待而開始顫抖。他想他會逐漸喜歡上這種感覺的。「試任何你和我都覺得舒適的……事情。」

　　「只是嘗試一下……」Arthur重複著他的話，喉結上下滾動著，幾秒過去，他看起來終於像消化完Merlin的提案，壓抑過的喜悅在他眼內流轉，卻完全沒能逃過Merlin雙眼。

　　「只是嘗試一下。」Merlin點頭附議，勾彎唇瓣。

　　他慢步走入手扶梯，下了一階。然後再一階。

　　當Arthur仰頭前傾靠近時，他沒有躲開，毫無猶豫地彎身接下那個他期待了半個夜晚又可能不只的親吻。

　　嚐起來就和他想像中的一樣甘美醉人。

　　Merlin在兩天後撤掉了他在MySingleFriend上的檔案，並修改了他的Facebook頭像，換成一張他與一名英俊金髮男子的合照。

　　照片中的他半側過顏，溫柔地凝視著正專注面對鏡頭微笑的男人。他們身後矗立著忠實的大笨鐘。

　　他也一併順手更新了個人資訊的感情狀態：

 

 **與** **Arthur Pendragon** **穩定交往中。**

2015年11月29日

Gwen Smith、Lance du Lac、Freya Lake 以及其他 104 人都說讚。

 **Uther Pendragon** Arthur，星期六記得來晚餐。

 **Morgana Pendragon** 你聽到爸說的了。另外，你這小子欠我超級大的一次。超、級、大。

 **Gawain Oswald** 你有考慮到牛排變冷時的感受嗎？沒有，因為你只想到你自己。

 

THE END


End file.
